The present invention relates to a fuel supply device. In particular, the subject matter relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel within a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine, wherein the fuel supply device is mounted to a vehicle, e.g. an automobile.
Fuel supply devices mounted to fuel tanks are widely known in the art. It is also widely known that a part of the fuel supply device can be inserted from an opening formed in an upper surface portion of the fuel tank, where the device attaches to said opening when the fuel supply device is mounted to the fuel tank. Further, as disclosed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-342678, it is also known to provide an engagement portion, which can abut an upper surface of a pump unit, at a lateral surface of a connecting portion of a fuel supply device.